The Oxymoron We Were
by Chaame
Summary: A cataclysm shakes D'jakk and Sehra's world, and as well as the change to much their world, there is change in them. New friends, and old come together, and though their intentions are pure, things don't go as planned. SEQUEL TO THE OXYMORON WE ARE
1. Prologue

**The Oxymoron We Were**

Prologue

* * *

**Author's Note**

This is a sequel to The Oxymoron We Are, following many of the same characters. Please be sure to read the first one, although it is riddled with spelling errors, and typo's, and needs me to get on top of rewriting it.

This is a really, really short prologue just to get us started.

**FULL SUMMARY:**

A cataclysm shakes D'jakk and Sehra's world, and as well as the change to much their world, there is change in them. New friends, and old come together, and though their intentions are pure, things don't go as planned.

**DISCLAIMER:**

World Of Warcraft, Warcraft, and all places and races belongs to Blizzard Entertainment. 

**RATED M

* * *

**

The Troll pushed his back to the large, deep rooted tree as he brought the mouth of the water pouch to his lips. Not far from where he was hidden lurked Devilsuars, and he remained silent as to not alert them. They were nasty beasts, ill-tempered, quick and powerful. He had been studying them for a while, and had learned many useful things about them, but what he had learned today was far more useful, and he would have to relay the information to Sehra when he returned to their small, temporary, makeshift home.

D'jakk held back an irritated groan as he thought of returning to the Blood Elf. She was back at the tent, as she had done for most of the week, even though she typically would come with him. He wouldn't admit it to her, but he was rather relieved to have her staying back, and appreciated having the whole day to himself, but he wished she would busy her time with something less detrimental to his health. He had only to assume that she wasn't happy with the food he'd make for her, and picked up cooking herself, but he hated her food, to say the least. Her meals were heavy, sitting like lead in his gut and was about as bitter as coal.

She insisted though, on cooking for the two of them, which only made his days longer, as he had to take the lunches she'd make for him and find some way to dispose of them, and even his boar wouldn't eat them. Then make himself food for lunch, and supply himself with dinner before returning home, before eating her terrible food.

D'jakk glanced around the tree, then up through the canopy over head. The air was chilling, and the sun was setting, so he knew it was time for him to head back, but what he wouldn't give to sleep the night out in the company of Devilsuars, which he'd preferred to Sehra at this point. She'd come looking for him though, and he'd get an ear full, so he sauntered off in the direction of their little camp.

He had gathered up some meat earlier, and before he reached his little home, he started a small fire and got to work on his food. He was tired, just from stalking beasts around all day, which wasn't uncommon for him recently. Of course, back when he was in Outlands he would have been disgusted with himself. Although, if he were in Outlands, or even Northrend, he wouldn't have a small rounded gut and wouldn't be winded after running around for an hour.

All he wanted now was for the thrill of battle to course through his veins again, the excitement of missing his enemy's killing blow. He wanted adventure, and in the back of the mind, though he wasn't quite ready to admit it yet, he wanted the thrill of wooing a woman to his bed. He was tired of that woman that would come to his bed with little to no effort to him.

Across the field of trees, Sehra watched the smoke seep through the treetop, and grimaced as she glanced at wood platter, which was really an old shield, with her food she had made seated atop it. She wanted to toss the food out, but then the illusion of D'jakk enjoying her food would be all the more obvious. That and she knew food would attract some unwanted beasts. She took a seat on the soft grass, and dropped her chin into her fists as she waited for D'jakk to continue on this path to her. She couldn't see him through the trees, but she knew he wasn't too far from her, and let out an exasperated sigh. Her food would probably taste better if she put some heart in it, or if she actually wanted to cook. Sadly, the only reason she picked up the past time hobby was to find some reason to stay at their little home. She couldn't stand D'jakk's attitude any longer, and she knew that he was rather irritated with her on his heels. She couldn't understand what was wrong, they had both decided to come to Un'goro, yet D'jakk seemed tired of it.

She had to admit, she missed the company of anyone other than D'jakk, not that she was tired of him, just tired of the same thing, day after day. She missed seeing her old friends, many of them didn't want to make the trek out to where she and D'jakk were, and that often changed. She didn't even want to bother with the trek out to see her friend Naira, though she needed the girl time, and as it seemed, D'jakk needed some solitude. At that thought, she heard the rustled steps of the Troll, and her attention turned up to him. She hadn't been paying attention to notice he had been approaching her, and he was already within reach of her before she had noticed. Nothing came to her mind to say, and she glanced down at the food, then back at him.

"Good, you're back." Sehra croaked, glancing around for something to say. "I'm going to go for a bit of a walk, need to stretch my legs."

D'jakk's eyes showed he acknowledged her words, and she whistled for Zarakh before turning and heading away. She figured that this would give D'jakk time to dispose of his ration of the meal she had made, and her some extra time away from him. It was hard for her to spend time next to him, and each day it seemed worse and worse. Within a few weeks he had changed so much, no longer telling her to be careful, or bidding her a good morning, just more silence each and every day.

Her eyes trailed around as she marched on until they landed the roots of a tree that looked comfortable enough to relax on, and she didn't hesitate. There seemed to be no beasts around, and she would take the time to relax in the cool breeze for a short while. She forced all the thoughts away from her mind, wanting to take just a few moments not to concern her thoughts with anything else that soft and gentle things.

When her mind passed into sleep, everything seemed calm and tranquil, but from across the clearing there was excitement as D'jakk was met by another member of the Darkspear Tribe. Sehra didn't once pass through his mind during the exchange, as well as his departure, and when Sehra returned to their small home she was surprised to see the food untouched, D'jakk's pet boar, Thraze, and his raptor as well as the Troll himself and all his other belongings gone. Even a bit of their food rations were missing, and D'jakk's rolled bed was gone from the tent.

It took Sehra quite a few days to give up on their small camp, and pack up all of her belongings, shoving as much as she could on her Hawkstrider. She refused to take a moment to think about where D'jakk had gone, or why he had left, and what to make of anything. What was more, was as she tied her now longer hair up into a tail and mounted her Hawkstrider, she had still not taken even a moment to consider where she was headed. She glanced back at what she had left behind, just their weathered tent and the only thing left inside was the bestiary she and D'jakk had been working on, as she no longer cared for the thing.


	2. Old and New Friends

**The Oxymoron We Were**

New and Old Friends

* * *

**Author's Note**

Chapter One! I know many of your were very surprised with the prologue, and because of that surprise, I'm sure you needed this chapter very much. I will try my best to stay on top of these chapters, and keep them coming out steadily, but keep in mind that this is a very busy time of the year for me, and I have much to do.

I'm sorry if this chapter is short, this won't be a theme with my chapter's, I promise.

EDIT: I'm working on the next chapter right now, my mind is a little bit jumpy, and all over the place, and I have a cold. XD  
Also, I really enjoy reviews, and the most exciting thing about writing this story is reading your reactions. I love it, so don't be shy to review. Even if it's something simple. Critiques are also fully welcomed.

**FULL SUMMARY:**

A cataclysm shakes D'jakk and Sehra's world, and as well as the change to much their world, there is change in them. New friends, and old come together, and though their intentions are pure, things don't go as planned.

**DISCLAIMER:**

World Of Warcraft, Warcraft, and all places and races belongs to Blizzard Entertainment. 

**RATED M

* * *

**

"Listen up, Blood Elf! A new landmass has emerged off the coast of Eastern Kingdoms and we are engaged in a critical battle for control of the island! Victory there will leave Stormwind completely defenseless! Now is the time to strike! Report to the docks at once for transport to the battle. Every warship is engaged, so you'll be boarding a mercenary vessel commissioned by the Warchief himself." An older Orc told her with ferocity. Sehra tilted her head as she thought of the landmass he had spoken of. With the quakes that had shook Azeroth, many things had changed, and with those quake and changes, even a new island breaking the surface of the water was possible. It seemed the world was shattered and changing, yet the Horde, under knew command, refused to take a moment to relax and instead were rushing towards their fight against the Alliance. Sehra's attention remained wandering as she headed towards the mercenary boat she had been told to board, along with countless other Horde.

A Blood Elf woman collided with her shoulder, and Sehra was brought out of her trance as she turned to see the girl. With long black hair and thin eyes the woman's eyes didn't fall on Sehra's, but her right cheek and in her embarrassment, Sehra placed her hand over it.

"I'm sorry about that." The woman told her, "do you mind me asking about your cheek?" She ask timidly, obviously worried about upsetting her.

"I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time…" Sehra said, trailing her fingers over the scabs. "Molten lava and faces don't get along well, let alone the skin on my arm and legs."

"It'll heal." The woman said, seemingly having only that to say. The two were overwhelmed by silence, and Sehra glanced over at the calm ocean. The ship was nearly full and it was time to head out.

Sehra's eyes scanned across the boat before she noticed green hair. Her stomach twisted in her gut as recognized the purple blue-grey skin, tall Mohawk, and long, jutting tusks in an instant, and before she had realized she had moved her hands were on his arm. "D'jakk!"

When the Troll's eyes turned to her, she released the man's arm. She had been a fool to think this Troll was her Troll. This Troll had similar laugh lines, but his eyes were deeper, and a lighter shade of orange, his nose also significantly larger, and she had been too excited to recognize that the tusks on this man were inches longer and far thicker than D'jakk's.

"Oh!" Sehra stammered. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else. You don't have the missing piece of ear though."

A grin spread across his lips as he patted her shoulder gently. "Nat a problem."

"Tiozo! I hadn't even recognized you there." The girl Sehra had been standing with barked as she stepped up beside Sehra.

"Nah, yah be avoiding meh, I know." The Troll laughed as he grabbed the top of the blacked haired Blood Elf's hair and shook his hand to muddle her hair.

"Stop it." She barked, pushing his hand away and pushing her hair back into place. "Sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Solarai." She said, seemingly having found her tongue now that she was in the company of a friend. "Oh, and this blue brute is named Tiozo."

"He's more of a rose quartz color than blue." Sehra responded without hesitation, causing the two to pass calculating glances at each other. "I'm sorry, I'm Sehra."

"Pleasure to meet you." Solarai said happily, grabbing Sehra and throwing her arm over her shoulder, guiding her a few steps from the Troll. "Do you get sea sick at all? It's a bit of a trip to the new Island."

"No, not really." Sehra mumbled, mentally asking herself why she had hurried towards the Troll. She also asked herself why she was confused by it, as her mind was jumbled.

"What's on your mind?" Solarai asked her, suddenly moving her face closer the Sehra's.

"My thoughts." Sehra responded, not realizing immediately that her words were rude.

The calls of the ship departing filled the air, and Sehra headed away from the Blood Elf girl and over to the wooden railing of the ship. As the boat lurched forward she took hold of the railing and watched the water steady skim past. The scabs on her left arm itched, and she pulled back the long sleeve of her undershirt to pick at the scab.

"Da wound will heal fastah if yah keep da scab." She heard the Troll, Tiozo say from behind her.

"It's itchy." Sehra responded plainly.

"It'll scar up if yah pick da scab." He told her as he stepped up beside her.

"I'm really not worried about scars on my arm; after all, I'm going to have a few on my face." Sehra said, glancing up at the Troll. The Troll laughed suddenly and grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away from picking at her arm. Her eyes slimmed in light irritation, and she went to pull her hand back.

"Yah be such a cute girl." He told her, closing his hand entirely around hers and bringing his other hand to her scabs. "So cute dat even if yah face be scarred, yah be cute." She felt the irritation of the scabs fade a good bit, and glanced to see the green glow of his healing.

His words embarrassed her, but no blush touched her cheeks. She gave him a light smile and pulled her arm back. "I know it can't be healed that way, and it's a waste to use your energy healing something you can't heal." Sehra said, now fighting the urge to pick at the scabs on her cheek. The wounds had been much worse, when she had been splashed by the lava, and after healing her face, arm, and legs, the rest of the healing had to be done the natural way, as did most extreme wounds.

"Tiozo dun't mind make'n a purty girl feel bettah." He said with a smile as he reached to heal her cheek. "How bad was it?" He asked, "when yah got burned."

"Pretty bad." Sehra cooed as she let his hand calm the sting of her cheek. "Severe enough to be life threatening, and by the way, are you just a sweet talker purposely, or without purpose?" She asked wryly.

"Are yah behin' dry wit meh purposely or witout purpose?" He asked, playfully. Sehra tapped her finger against her chin as he pulled his hand from her cheek.

"Maybe?" She told him, glancing up at the sky.

"Maybeh?" The Troll laughed as he patted her shoulder. "Me beh meanin' dat yah be dry wit meh ta get meh ta leave yah be."

"Hmm…" Sehra hummed. "No, definitely don't care either way."

"Sour girl." The Troll said, rolling his eyes to the Blood Elf who was talking with one of the other travelers on the boat.

"It's not that I don't want you around me, or that I want you around me. Your company is enjoyable to some point…" Sehra said, trying to explain, but she still sounded wry. "Listen, D'ja- ah crap." Sehra grumbled at herself for calling him the wrong name, she thinned her lips and let her breath escape them in exasperation.

"Who be dis guy yah keep mistakin meh for?" Tiozo asked, cocking a brow.

"I only mistook you for him once, right now I just jumbled the names." Sehra said with a sigh. "He used to be a friend of mine."

"Used ta?" Tiozo responded. "Yah dun't call da name dat way."

"And what do you mean by that?" Sehra retorted.

"Yah jumbled da names cause yah speak ta him lots-"

"I don't speak to him at all." Sehra spat in response quicker than she had meant to.

"Recently speak wit him lots." Tiozo corrected himself with a sarcastic look. "Yah obviously wanted ta talk ta him, cause yah rushed at me."

"I did not rush at you, I grabbed your arm." Sehra hissed, a flame of irritation burning in her. When the Troll laughed again, she found herself nibbling the inside of her lip in irritation and her chest swelling with anger.

"Yah were standin by da loadin board, I saw yah dere, den yah ran over ta meh, quick as lightnin." He told her, reaching out to pat her head. She instantly swatted his hand away viciously, emotions bubbling in her throat as a deep blush rose on her cheeks. "Let meh guess…" The Troll whispered. "Dis D'jakk fellow always used ta pat cha head?"

Sehra nodded her head, embarrassed with herself as she stared down at the Troll's large toes. "Pat my head." She ordered, feeling stupider by the moment.

"So yah won't feel-"

"Pat my goddamn head." She hissed. She felt so silly, having this sort of talk with this Troll she had just met. She seemed to attract people like that, but she hated how she always spilled her mind to them and she refused to let herself tell him more. She felt the Troll's hand land on the top of her skull and as soon as his hand moved, she turned and marched off to the other side of the boat.

She couldn't help but get lost in her thoughts as the boat tugged on, and when they finally crossed the great ocean and were coming up the side of Eastern Kingdoms Sehra was bored and irritated by the hot sun. She heard the Orc's battle speech, and turned to see the man rallying up the adventurers'. Sehra listened to his drawn out speech about the Alliance, and conquering the island. His speech went on for a while, and the boat men cheered and yelled the battle cries when someone near the front of the boat called something.

Everyone's attention was turned to the front of the boat, and Sehra hurried up with everyone else, peering past shoulders to see a capsized boat with a few Orcs clinging to the boat and wreckage. Sehra stared, wide eyed, as the Orcs yelled to the Orcs stuck in the water. Sehra turned and headed back to the center of the boat, peering out at the horizon to see any leaving boats that could have attacked the capsized Horde boat.

Something slammed into Sehra's chest, knocking the wind from her lungs and before she could take in what had happened, she collided with the water just as she gasped for air, the whole of her lungs filling with salty water. Her chest begged for air, and with the extra weight of water she was being dragged deeper in the water. She fought to swim up, but she was so turned around that she had lost all sense of up and down. Her body screamed for air, and she felt the world around her growing dark. Her eyes scanned around her frantically for some means of survival, and at first, all she saw was the kelp. Then her eyes focused on Naga, as her world became darker still. Then to her side she spotted something, and just before her consciousness was lost, she spotted the Troll coming towards her.

She gasped so violently for air and her lungs and throat was so dry that she sputtered and coughed. Her clothes were soaked, her hair dripping wet and she was laying on hard wood. When her eyes came into focus she saw a Broken Draenei, as they were called, and her brow furrowed. Beside him she noticed Tiozo and Solarai.

"Good." The Broken said, then glanced down at her chest. She felt his three fingered hand probe her chest, and cried out in pain when she felt a familiar pain.

"Son of a-" She cursed, pushing the Broken's hand away and clutching her rib. "Not again." She groaned as she slapped her palm against her forehead.

"What is it?" Solarai asked, reaching out and placing her hand on Sehra's forearm.

"Broken rib." Sehra hissed before looking down at herself. She noticed now that she had a bandage wrapped around her breasts and was clad only in boots and her pants. Above her right breast, the bandage was tinted lightly red. She grimaced at that fact that she had even more wounds now.

"It'll heal, but you'll need to stay here. As for that…" The Broken said, lightly touching his finger against the blood stained bandage. "This druid here was kind enough to heal it for you, but you will still be pained and the wound isn't completely closed so you'll need to stay put."

Sehra looked over at Tiozo, who had a soft smile on his lips. "Like hell I'm staying put. What the hell is this place? A boat? I'll just go back to Orgrimmar."

"I wish it was that easy." Solarai sighed.

"What do you mean?" Sehra asked, her eyebrows stitching together in worry.

"The boat was destroyed by the Kraken. No one knows we're down here, and the swim back to land is too much for any one of us, let alone someone wounded. Even then, the coast nearest to here is lined with cliffs. Not only is that extremely dangerous, but to swim down to the nearest beach would be even more laborious." Solarai said with a shake of her head.

"We're in a boat." Sehra reasoned. "What's wrong with this one?"

"Dis boat we be in is sittin at da bottom of da ocean." Tiozo said, moving and pointing to an opening in the base of the boat, water licking at the floor boards. "Dis just an air pocket in a flipped over boat."

Sehra stared at the three sitting in front of her as she tried to take the information in. She was stuck at the bottom of the ocean, in a capsized, sunken ship. She glanced down at her legs, taking in the thought of it. The situation made her breath quicken in her chest, and she tried to weigh out her options.

"It'll be okeh." She heard Tiozo said gently to her. Sehra glanced at him, feeling a bit calmer.

"You should stay in the boat until your rib he-"

"No." Sehra cut Solarai off. "I'll be perfectly fine, last time I broke a rib I was hauled around by a Troll, I'm sure I'll be good this time too."

"Then yah be stayin near us." Tiozo said, sternly. "Just in case."

Sehra smiled lightly as irony made her fight off a laugh. "So, first things first…"

…

Sehra grabbed the neck of the seahorse, taking firm hold of it as she scurried onto its back. As most creatures hated being turned into pets and mounts, this seahorse seemed to loathe the idea more than most. It took off, full speed into the quick currents between the rifts of sea cliffs. Sehra held firm to the creature, thoroughly surprised with the speed of the creature. Anyone of her own mounts would seem to crawl next to this fish's speed.

The creature was a gorgeous shade of blue, its scales glossy and smooth. White and deep blue fins protruded from his chest, tail and head, and she would have to take a full moment to look at the creature once she had tamed it. A smile crept across her lips though, at the thought of taming the beast, she had always loved the thrill of a wild ride, and knew the seahorse would live up to her expectations.

As they turned through the rifts, the seahorse violently pulled to the left, trying to have her slip off, and with firm and steady hands, she yanked the seahorse back into a forward position. It dashed forward, faster than before, and she was unfazed by its attempts. She forced the blue creature in the direction of one of the sea cliffs, and the creature pulled away immediately when it had realized it would smash into the wall. To Sehra, that was entirely unacceptable, and she didn't accept that behavior from any of her mounts. She was steeled in her resolve that she was the navigator, and had control over where she went, as well as her mount. She knew though, that she would have to force the creature to trust her, before it would be willing to give her full control.

Another yank from the Seahorse forced Sehra to pull the other direction, forcing herself at the wall of a cliff once again. The Seahorse pulled back, slowing its speed then dashing forward at an alarming speed. Cliff wall after cliff wall, she failed to get the Seahorse to give in to her navigating, and Sehra fought harder. Suddenly the seahorse dashed at one of the cliff faces, and Sehra blinked in surprise at the creature's lead. As they pulled closer and closer to the wall, Sehra held firm to its neck, but didn't steer away. She was certain that the creature was smart enough not to slam into the cliff, and the worst that would happen to Sehra was a little dizziness at best.

When the beast suddenly turned and stopped Sehra squeezed her knees tight on his belly, and then the creature dashed off again. Sehra felt the change immediately, and when she pulled towards the next cliff, the Seahorse completely followed her command. She could feel the muscles of the creature tense violently as they came closer to the cliff face, but when she pulled the away from crashing into it, the Seahorse relaxed.

It dashed forward suddenly, pulling through the water at alarming speeds, pulling lightly in different directions. She could easily pull the creature back the way she wanted it to go, and in no time, it was letting her steer. She tapped the neck of the Seahorse, holding on just enough to stay on its back, but gave up steering. The seahorse, after a few tries, quickly picked up on what she was trying to get it to do, and gladly steered for her. She knew she would need more time to instill the training, so it always knew when to steer and when not to, but it was good enough for now, and she headed back to Moanah Stormhoof.

When she rode up to Tiozo and Solarai, they hurried to her mount's side as the Seahorse kept her a few inches from the sea floor. "Your mount must have been a real fighter, almost running into those cliffs." Solarai said, holding up an arm full of saddle, straps, and reins.

"Stupid elf." Tiozo said, pushing her shoulder. "She was trainin it."

Sehra laughed lightly, staring at the two of them. It hadn't been too long since they had been down there, but she was becoming used to the water. Erunak Stonespeaker, the Broken Dreanei that had helped them and countless others had rallied up other Earthen ring, and together they kept spells cast on all the sunken Horde and Alliance in the waters, allowing Sehra, and all of the others to breathe in the water. This also allowed them to stay deep in the water, keeping them from having to fight against floating to the surface. As long as she was in the water, she could breathe air, and when she left the water, in the underwater caves with air pockets similar to the boat she could breathe normally.

It had been two whole days since they had sunk down here, and they had managed to cover good ground. Sehra, Tiozo, and Solarai helping their people gear up to defend themselves against the constant attack from the Naga, and working together to build up safe locations, even helping the Alliance, or the Alliance helping them in many cases.

"Yah wound need ta be dressed again." Tiozo said, his eyes on a little splotch of blood showing through her fabric. This meant that it was bleeding a good bit, seeing as the water would dilute the blood, and spread it out.

"Seems it does." Sehra responded, pulling the neck of her under shirt open to glance at the bandages.

"How's your rib?" Solarai added as Sehra moved off her mount to begin strapping on the saddle. Just as she reached to grab the saddle in Solarai's arms, Sehra was suddenly forced into a strong armed bear hug, and she gasped to breathe as she felt her rib move.

"HEY." Tiozo yelled, grabbing the green clad arm around her body. Sehra turned her head so sharply that her temple collided with something hard, and she whined in pain.

She heard an angry growl, familiar sounding, and glanced up, careful this time, to see Nar'tuk. Her stomach danced with excitement as she saw him.

"NAR'TUK!" She yelled with wild excitement.

"What about me." She heard a familiar low raspy voice from behind her. Nar'tuk released her and she turned and pulled Gus into a hug, clinging to him. "That's more like it." He laughed.

Sehra looked up quickly, expecting to see Callanna, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Where is everyone?"

"Where have you been is the question." Gus said sternly. She felt Nar'tuk's knuckles gently hit the top of her head. "And what happened to your cheek?" He asked, acknowledging the scabs that covered her cheek. She was glad that Gus hadn't been around to see how long her hair had been back when she was in Un'goro. Sadly she lost most of it when her face, arm, and legs were burned, and now it was shorter than it had ever been before, the end of it too short to reach her hairline on the back of her neck. She wouldn't admit that she was extremely embarrassed by her hair, which had been singed so badly that she had to cut off the burned, uneven parts.

"Callanna, Ahra, and D'jakk be in Mount Hyjal." Nar'tuk said, glancing at Sehra. "Yah didn't know dat?"

"I didn't know where anyone was." Sehra muttered. Gus's eyes studied her and she turned quickly to the Blood Elf and other Troll. She ignored his question about the scabs. "These are my new friend's, Tiozo and Solarai." Sehra informed them, "and this is Gus and Nar'tuk."

"Hi, it's nice to meet yo-"

"Dat's not gunna work on meh." Tiozo said suddenly, with a small grin on his lips. Nar'tuk seemed taken aback, and Sehra glanced between the two Trolls.

"What?" She stammered.

"Dat dominance glare. 'Da, dis be mah territory look'." Tiozo said, shrugging his shoulders. His eyes were on Nar'tuk's, but Nar'tuk ignored it, and stretched out to his full height. "Ain't gunna work." Tiozo repeated, grabbing the back of Sehra's mail breast plate, and pulling her to him. "Da wound needs new dressin." He said, turning and heading towards where his Seahorse was stationed, pulling Sehra along with him. Sehra glanced back at Nar'tuk, who seemed bewildered, and watched as Solarai and Gus hurried after them.

"How did you get hurt?" Gus asked, taking hold of her hand and gently guiding her from the Troll when he released her.

"When our boat was attacked." She told him. "Did you get here the same way?"

"Yeah, that Kraken att- hey." Gus stammered as Tiozo clicked loose the straps on the side of her breast piece.

"It's fine." Sehra said as she pulled the chest piece off, then her undershirt. Gus glanced at the stained bandage as Tiozo pulled the knot free. Gus's face showed embarrassment, but that quickly passed when the bandage was removed to show that she wore a black cloth around her chest, so others could help her dress her wound. Tiozo placed the end of the bandage against her breast, and begun wrapping the bandage around the fullness of her chest when Gus grabbed the roll.

"I'll do it." He barked, pushing the Troll away to dress her wound.

"I'm… going to go put the saddle on your mount." Solarai said, uncomfortably before hurrying off.

"Let me and Nar'tuk talk to her alone please." Gus said to the Troll as he begun the bandaging from the top. Tiozo shrugged and headed away, stalking after Solarai.

"What's dat dicks problem?" Nar'tuk grumbled.

"He was just concerned about my rib." Sehra responded, reaching her hands up to help Gus's shaky hands pull the bandage around her chest.

"Your rib has been heal for so long." Gus joked, not understanding. She grabbed his hand and forced him to touch it. "You broke it again?" Realization lighting his features.

"Yeah, when I got knocked from the boat." Sehra sighed.

"What's wrong?" Gus asked, glancing up at Sehra.

"Nothing, I'm just a little exasperated from being stuck at the bottom of the ocean." Sehra said, glancing over at Nar'tuk.

"Dat's not what he meant." Nar'tuk said. "What yah be doin out here. Why did yah leave."

"Leave?" Sehra repeated.

"D'jakk said he left you in Un'goro. But when he returned, you and your stuff was gone." Gus said. She noticed now that they had been light with her, watching her as hard as they could to figure out where she had been. Her chest filled with rage and her blood boiled immediately when she heard Gus's words though.

"I LEFT?" She yelled with ferocity, standing suddenly and glaring at Gus. "I left?" Her breath was shallow and quick, trying to calm herself, but the thought of D'jakk placing the blame on her angered her still. She placed her hands over her face, trying to place her thoughts.

Nar'tuk took hold of her wrists, pulling them from her face and looking in his eyes. "We don't know da full storeh. All we know is wat D'jakk told us."

"We'll he's a lying ass!" Sehra hissed.

Gus motioned for Sehra to sit back down, and she complied though she was still beyond irritated. "Tell us what happened, Sehra." He said calmly as he continued his work on the bandages.

"D'jakk…" Sehra mumbled, watching the sea floor. "We weren't getting along. At least I don't think. He wasn't talking to me at all and his temper was getting worse. Kept snapping at me, getting angry. So I decided that we needed some space."

"You were in Un'goro at this time?" Gus asked.

"Yeah, we were there working on our bestiary. We decided to make our own, and get as much information as we could about all the beasts of Azeroth. We started in Durotar, and moved our way up to Un'goro. Remember when you and Callanna came by when we were in Thousand Needles?" Sehra said, shaking her head. "We were getting along fine then, but he started getting distant with me in Tenaris. When I would ask about it, he'd snap at me, telling me he was fine."

"How long ago was that?" Gus asked, looking up from his work on the bandages.

"Well, we were in Tenaris for weeks, the place is so big, and there are a good deal of creatures there. Then, after that we went to Un'goro, and were stationed there for a few months. Things just got really bad from there, he seemed angry." Sehra said, trying to remember everything. "So I picked up cooking so that I'd have an excuse to stay home. Then one day he just… I went for a walk, took a nap, and when I returned, everything of his was gone."

"Did yah just leave?" Nar'tuk asked, casting a judgmental glance at her.

"No!" Sehra barked. "I waited, and waited, but he didn't come back. He took some of our food, and even unnecessary things, like he wasn't coming back."

"How long did you wait?" Gus asked as he tied the knot of the bandages.

"Two weeks." Sehra said, lowering her gaze.

"Why'd yah leave?" Nar'tuk asked, causing Sehra to get angrier.

"Why do you think? He wasn't coming back." Sehra hissed, clenching her fists. "It's not like he told me where he went, or why he left. No note, no indication. It was like any proof of him ever being there disappeared."

"Do you want to know where he went?" Gus asked calmly. Sehra didn't want to know where he went, or why left, and Gus seemed to be siding with D'jakk, which infuriated her more.

"I don't c-"

"He went wit meh." Nar'tuk said suddenly, in his low, harsh voice. He leaned closer to her ear, and she froze up. "We were fightin by da side of our people. Takin back wat we been workin ta get back for years." Sehra stared forward, Nar'tuk's voice cruel her ear. He sounded harsh as ever, with a large hint of anger dipping in his voice. Sehra's mind tried to wrap around what he had said as she stared at Gus.

"What?" She stammered, turning to look at the glaring Nar'tuk. "What do you mean?" She asked, truly not knowing. D'jakk never truly spoke of himself, or his people much. He was the kind of man that lived in the moment, fighting for the future.

"Sehra, you didn't know about that?" Gus asked with confused eyes. "Echo Isles was taken back..."

"They- what?" Sehra said, staring down at her knees. "I didn't know about that at all. I was in Un'goro, it's like… as secluded as you can get."

"Garrosh Hellscream took Thrall's position as the Warcheif, Thrall was gone, but passed lead to Garrosh." Gus told her calmly.

"And why did Thrall leave, and to where?" Sehra asked.

"He went to Nagrand to learn from the Elementals there. At the time, no one knew about Deathwing. Have your really been living under a rock?" Gus laughed.

"No, I know that the quakes were caused by Deathwing…" Sehra said, touching her cheek. "I was in the Barrens when it happened. All I saw was Deathwing's body blotting out the sun, and the ground shook so hard."

"Yah were in da Barrens when it split?" Nar'tuk shouted.

"Yeah, I lost my Hawkstrider to the split." Sehra said, then looked back up at Gus. "I was in Mulgore for a while, why the built the wall that separated the Barrens from them. Alliance attacked Camp Turajo-"

"We knew about that, me and Callanna went over there, to help out with the survivors. We must have just missed you." Gus said, shaking his head.

"It seems so." Sehra said, touching her hand to her chin. "I was stuck in Mulgore for a while, that's why I just recently got here."

"We've been here for a few weeks." Gus said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Seems that they are still sending ships out here."

"Not da point." Nar'tuk hissed. Sehra glanced at him to see he still seem irritated. "Garrosh took control of da Horde, he be da Warchief."

"Problem is, he doesn't get along with the Trolls, or the Undead for that matter." Gus said, furrowing his brow.

"Vol'jin and Garrosh dun't get along. When Garrosh took da lead as Warcheif, he made it obvious dat he'd rather see us dead." Nar'tuk grumbled. "Vol'jin was readeh ta cut ties wit da Horde. So da Darkspear moved on Echo Isles."

"Vol'jin sent out for as many Trolls as he could get, D'jakk, Nar'tuk, and hundreds of other Trolls were beckoned to Vol'jin." Gus said, grinning lightly. "He even opened his ranks to any race willing to lend a hand."

"We took back our home, slautered da monster dat held control over da Isles, and the Trolls he mind controlled." Nar'tuk said, his eyes glistening slightly. "Meh and D'jakk worked togetha."

"He didn't tell me this." Sehra retorted, her brow furrowing in thought. "I… Did he look for me?" Sehra wondered aloud. Gus's expression turned dark as the words left her lips, and his glowing eyes turned to Nar'tuk.

"He didn't." Nar'tuk said, his eyes watching hers.

"Nar'tuk-" Gus began.

"It's da truth. He didn't want ta look fer yah." Nar'tuk said, shaking his head. "He said dat he came back fer yah, and when yah weren't dere…"

"He said he was relieved to find you gone." Gus said, his words sounding forced. "He told us he waited for you for a while, then left."

Sehra stayed silent as she dropped her gaze. She had been upset when she found him gone, and was hurt, but on the inside she kept unconsciously telling herself that this had happened before. D'jakk would be back, they'd run into each other soon. Now it seemed that Nar'tuk and Gus had confirmed the fears she was to afraid to admit to herself. D'jakk was gone, and even if they ran into each other again, he was gone. They were done the moment he left, and her heart recoiled in pain.

For the first time she was grateful for being stuck in Vashj'ir, because Nar'tuk and Gus wouldn't be able to see her tears. She pushed her thoughts from her mind, and glanced around the sea floor, looking for something to focus her attention on.

"So, Callanna, why isn't she with you?" Sehra asked with a smile, glancing up again at Gus's face. His eyes were sympathetic, and his brow was stitched together in worry for her.

"She wanted to find you, and she wanted to come here to help take the island." Gus said, looking away from Sehra and scratching his neck. "But she assumed that if she was near D'jakk she'd run into you, because that's just how it is. So she went to Mount Hyjal with D'jakk, and told me to come here so I could tell her all about what happened."

"And Ahra," Sehra said, glancing at Nar'tuk. "Why did she go with D'jakk."

"Da girl was getting tired o meh." Nar'tuk said. "Can't say I wasn't a liddle tired o her either. So we decided ta spend time apart."

"Listen, Sehra." Gus said, touching her arm gently. "We'll figure out what's going on as soon as we get out of here. For now we're stuck in Vashj'ir, so let's deal with this, and go find the others. D'jakk can explain the way he's feeling, and what he's thinking to you much better than we can."

"D'jakk doesn't explain his feelings to me." Sehra said, shaking her head.

"Let's work our best to help everyone here, and find some way to get out of here." Gus said, more sternly. "Think about that first, and that only."

"Okay." Sehra mumbled, and although she agreed, she really hadn't. Her heart ached, and during that night, she stayed awake, unable to let sleep breach her thoughts. She couldn't get the sting in her heart to pass, and everything seemed to make sense with her now. She had been so lost, and had felt like she was walking through fog since D'jakk left. Now, though, her emotions were fighting against that fog, and instead of coming out into the light, she was delving into the darkness. She wanted to speak to D'jakk, but knew nothing would change. Something in her told her that it had been the end, and that she needed to focus on something new, but after everything it was hard. She only left her home to find friendship, and a place less ruled by prejudice, but ended up falling in love. Yet now, all those things were gone, and she asked herself what she was supposed to do with herself, and when morning came, she begged any god that was out there to give her a reason to leave the cold cave. In the end, she only climbed up and headed out for the day in attempts not to worry her friends. Secretly only leaving the rolled bed because she knew she was supposed to. She knew that the feeling of moving forward because that was expected was unhealthy, but not an inch of her cared.

…

"Hey, Callanna, wake up." Ahra cooed, shaking the other Blood Elf's arm.

"What?" Callanna asked, glancing up at Ahra in her half asleep state.

"We have to get on with today, sleepy head." Ahra said, shaking Callanna harder. Callanna pulled the blankets over her head and grumbled.

"Nooo." She whined. "It's cold, I don't want to wake up."

"Come on, D'jakk already took off without us- stupid Troll." Ahra hissed, "come on!"

Callanna grumbled again, Ahra was such an excitable person, very forward and energetic, but Callanna definitely didn't like mornings as much as Ahra seemed to. She heard Ahra call to her again and again to get up, and finally Callanna gave in, annoyed by being bothered. "Fine!" Callanna hissed, pushing the blankets up and sitting up.

Callanna was suddenly so dizzy that she grabbed her head. Her stomach twirled in nausea, and she tried to hold in her stomach, but the swimming dizziness was too much for her. She scurried away from her mat and spilled her previous night's meal into the grass.

"Are you alright?" Ahra cried, grabbing hold of Callanna's now long hair, and pulling it away from her face. She rubbed Callanna's back gently as she spit the nasty taste from her mouth. She was silent for a moment, taking long breaths.

"I'm okay." Callanna said.

"What 'appened?" They heard from behind them.

"Callanna doesn't feel good." Ahra said, turning and looking at D'jakk. He headed over to Callanna's side and knelt near her.

"I'm okay. I feel a lot better now that I've thrown up." Callanna said, embarrassed. D'jakk handed her his water pouch, and she washed her mouth out with it. "Thank you."

"Maybeh yah should stay here fer taday." D'jakk said, patting Callanna's shoulder.

"Nah, I'm totally fine." Callanna said honestly. "I must have sat up too fast." She said, sitting back. Ahra released her hair, and Callanna headed over to her mat to roll it up.

"No, it's okay. I'll handle this." Ahra said, grabbing the mat.

"I'm fine." Callanna laughed, but let her friend roll her mat. She pulled her bone brush from her bag and brushed out the knots from her mid back length hair. "My hair is so long." She said, looking at it. She wanted to pass the attention from something else, as she felt embarrassed.

"Yah. Sehra's be ta right bout here." D'jakk said, touching Callanna's back a few inches higher than where her hair fell. "She said she wanted ta keep it long."

"Oh, I can't wait to see, Sehra would look so adorable with long hair." Callanna chimed.

D'jakk glanced away from the two of them, then back. "Hurry up, girlies, we gats lots ta do taday."


	3. Closed Hearts

**The Oxymoron We Were**

Chapter Two

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Here's chapter two, but I want to let everyone know that **I will not start writing chapter three until have Christmas. I have Christmas things to worry about, and I'm going to be all over the place, so the next chapter will get back on my plate no earlier than the 25****th****. Sorry, and thanks for reading.**

Please review and tell me what you think. Has my writing improved since TOWA?

**DISCLAIMER:**

World Of Warcraft, Warcraft, and all places and races belongs to Blizzard Entertainment. 

**RATED M

* * *

**

D'jakk trailed his fingers through the dirt, creating random shapes, and then swiping them away to create more. The night was cold and dark, and he was a few feet away from where Ahra slept, and the camp fire burned. His eyes scanned the base of the dark trees, waiting to hear some movement from beyond the trees. When he awoke from his slumber, Callanna's mat was empty, but warm, and he found this an excuse to keep his eyes open. Any other night, he would have fallen back asleep, as he had, just two nights ago.

D'jakk's thoughts stopped on that, wondering what she could be doing. She would disappear from time to time, throughout the day. Sometimes three or four times, sometimes even more than that, and it seemed tonight and the last time he was up at this hour showed that she was leaving in the middle of the night as well.

Suddenly a cool breeze swept past him, a shiver ran down his spine, reminding him of the dream that had awoken him, and he shoved it from his thoughts again. _Trees_ he thought, focusing hard of the trees _there are trees_. As soon as he calmed, his mind flashed back, and he felt the tips of his fingers tingling as he thought of more. He shook the thoughts away again, and tried once again to focus on something other than the dream._ Leaves, grass, Callanna's somewhere, wat she up ta, don't dink of da dream_ he thought rapidly_ da dream… NO!_

D'jakk growled violently at himself, ready to pull his own hair out. He pushed his thoughts back to the moment he left Un'goro. Forcing himself to replay the words in his head, tracing over the look of the Troll woman who had come to him, calling him off to battle. He felt a sting of guilt when he thought of how Sehra hadn't crossed his mind until he had reached his village, and he placed his hand over his face.

His mind traced over the battle, how they had fought and took back Echo Isles, then the trip back to her, guilt sitting heavy in his stomach. When he reached their spot, he found their old tent, abandoned and empty, save the one thing they had focused on since they had left Northrend. That book still seated in his bag, attached to the belt on his hip, with one more scribbled entry. He couldn't bear parting with it, as he had worked hard on the thing.

He had run into Callanna and Gus in Orgrimmar, as he found he had no place better to go, and had wandered there. He remembered the looks on their faces, when they spotted him without Sehra, and confirmed that she would not be by his side. His mind briefly stopped on the thought of Sehra not being with him, before he pushed his thoughts on. They had gone to Camp Tarajo, and he learned of what happened there through them, and although he wanted to join them, he couldn't bring himself to.

Then when the quake of Deathwing, he remembered his worry. His stomach twisted, angry with himself for being so worried about Sehra. He didn't leave the city for days, concerned about Sehra, but finally managed to push on, as he should have done the moment the quake ended.

Running into Gus and Callanna again, was a rather irritating moment for him, as he was headed to Mount Hyjal. Having Ahra and Nar'tuk with them, the two girls insisted on following him to the Mountain. Their reasoning both that through D'jakk, they were sure to find Sehra.

This thought irritated him more, for the last thing he wanted was to run into her. He knew their words were true, and if fate existed, the two would run into each other. Of course, in his shame, he failed to tell the girls that he had no intention of finding Sehra, though something told him that they were both aware of that. Other than the talk he had with Gus and Nar'tuk, he had yet to say how he felt openly.

"_Where be Sehra?" _He remembered Nar'tuk asking him.

_Gus glanced at Nar'tuk, before glancing at D'jakk, and then away from them. He seemed to understand the situation, and by the tone of Nar'tuk's voice, D'jakk could tell that Nar'tuk could as well._

"_Haven't gotta clue." D'jakk responded truthfully. _

"_I hope she's alright." Gus muttered, watching D'jakk's brow twitch. _

"_Da girl was in Un'goro da last time I saw her." D'jakk said, dropping his gaze. _

"_Well, hopefully she didn't go ta Thousand Needles." Nar'tuk responded with a shrug of his shoulders._

"_Why be dat?" D'jakk responded quicker than he preferred. _

"_Flooded. The whole things under water. Part of Tanaris too. Not to mention what happened in the Barrens." Gus said. D'jakk had heard about the Barrens, and the crack. He assumed that Sehra would be able to avoid something like that, it wouldn't be that hard. Something like a flood was something he was a little more concerned about._

"_I be sure she be fine." D'jakk responded calmly._

"_Well, you can't find her, right? Knowing Sehra, she would come and find you if she was able." Gus responded, watching D'jakk's eyes. D'jakk knew the bastard knew something more, and he sighed. _

"_Nah, she left." He tried, testing Gus's knowledge._

"_What?" Nar'tuk and Gus said in unison, their surprise both genuine. He almost didn't want to go on, but he steeled himself._

"_Remembah, Nar'tuk, we went ta take back da isles? Well, I headed out so fast dat I furgot ta tell her anyding." D'jakk said, shaking his head. "She was gone when I came back. Must be mad at meh, so she be avoiding me, I guess."_

_Gus and Nar'tuk passed calculating glances at each other. "Well, shouldn't you go to her and tell her what happened?"_

"_No. Me be glad she's away." D'jakk responded before he could catch himself. _

"_What?" Gus asked, furrowing his brow._

"_We be spendin too much time tagetha, needda liddle break, ya know?" D'jakk said, his voice playful._

"_Ah, I be knowin dat feeling." Nar'tuk said, but his words sounded hollow. _

D'jakk sighed to himself again, as he glanced down at his hand, which had been trailing in the dirt. He nearly barked his surprise as he wiped away the drawing of her face.

"D'jakk?" Callanna's voice came, surprised, but she surprised him so violently that he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Where have yah been?" He nearly roared in response, angered instantly in his embarrassment.

Callanna flinched, her eyes widening in surprise, he even heard a gasp escape her lungs, and shame encased her features. D'jakk felt more embarrassed by this, having lashed out at her, but couldn't pull the glare from his own features. "I'm sorry." She muttered, quickly heading past him. He took hold of her arm, squeezing it in attempts to apologize. When he looked up at her, he was surprised to see tears peeking in the blonde's eyes.

When his eyes spotted something else, his hand held firm to her arm. "What 'appened?"

…

Gus watched as Sehra scurried around, grabbing up various clam shells and snatching shrimps and other creatures from the water. She had told the four of them, the other Troll and Blood Elf as well, that she would be cooking for them. She didn't seem excited, or even interested, but she had offered, but Gus sat away from them watching. Sehra's attitude was soft, and dark, but she would give them plastic smiles and happy words when they spoke to her.

He couldn't help feel more than irritated every time she did. She didn't cry, or whine, nor did she seemed to even want to find D'jakk. That was what irritated him the most. He expected so much more from the Blood Elf he had known, but yet, she gave in to her saddened emotions, and chose being depressed over D'jakk, then fighting to make it better. He had to assume something more than what D'jakk and Sehra had told him happened, but until they told him, he couldn't know.

He watched Sehra turn, and attempt to snatch up another shrimp, but she did so lazily, as though she really didn't care. He watched her as she continued after the little thing, and grimaced at her appearance. Her hair was chopped short, and he already pieced together that her hair had been burned, as well as her face.

With her bored, dark demeanor, she lacked her girly appearance. She gave soft smiles, but none of those full lipped smiles that she always used to show. He also questioned what was going on with her mind, as she was wearing heavy clothes that hid her feminine curves, not that she had much to begin with. With her hair chopped short, thick shirts and pants, she looked manish, but what really did it, was the, now, scars on her face. They were dark, but appeared somewhat smooth, and completely ate away all of her feminine facial features. When he had found her down here, at the bottom of the sea, he had even mistaken her for a boy, and didn't know that she was their Sehra until he had come closer to her. Even Nar'tuk had been thoroughly surprised by her, but had caught it first.

He watched as Solarai and Tiozo swam to her, the both of them with hands full of clams and presented them to Sehra. Gus felt a twinge of irritation at the two of them, and couldn't exactly figure them out. They both followed Sehra around, helping her out constantly, and always tried to make her smile, and he was confused as to why. They didn't show any sign of what they wanted to gain through her friendship, and didn't follow her around out of loyalty, as Gus did. It also seemed, the girl, Solarai wouldn't even approach Sehra without the Troll at her side. She did exactly what the Troll did, but it seemed like she was trying to outdo him. The Troll, though, didn't need the Blood Elf at his side to approach or speak to Sehra.

As Gus watched Sehra trap the shrimp in her bag, and place the clams in with them, the Troll and Blood Elf swam off, and Sehra got back to collecting clams. Suddenly she stopped and looked up, seemingly at nothing in particular, and a smile came over her lips. Gus stared, blinking in surprise at her genuine, large smile on her lips, and suddenly his thoughts went to Callanna.

He would be blushing, if he could, as he thought of how much he missed sleeping by her side and running his fingers over her soft skin. He shook the thoughts from his mind, as he didn't want to miss her even more, and noticed the smile slip away from Sehra's lips, and that stone, lazy expression came back. Gus grimaced at it, stretching his arms out as Sehra patted her bags and nodded her head.

She collected the last of the clams and shrimps from Tiozo and Solarai, before she headed towards the underwater cave, and Gus hurried after.

…

Sehra handed Tiozo a wooden plate, with cook shrimp and clam piled up on it, before piling up food on the next wooden plate, while staring at her food. She had tried hard to make it good, and hoped that it had turned out well. Tiozo and Solarai had seemed excited to eat her food, and this made Sehra extremely pressured. When she had passed out the plates to the four others, and made her own, she took the first bite.

She immediately could name everything wrong with it, the bland tastes, dry meat, too crispy, too soft. She grumbled to herself and watched the others take a bite of their food. A wide smile came over Solarai's lips, while Gus was much more meticulous about it, probably due to the fact that he was a cook as well, then she glanced at the two Trolls. To her surprise, a pleased look came over both Tiozo, and the uninterested Nar'tuk.

"Taste like home, eh, mon?" Nar'tuk asked Tiozo, he gave a brisk nod, then glanced at her.

"This tastes amazing." Solarai said.

"It's bland." Sehra responded quickly.

"No, tasteh." Tiozo corrected, reaching out and patting her hand.

"No, it's not." She responded, her voice sounding harsher. "It's not tasty at all. It's hard on the outside, soft- mushy on the inside, bland and dry."

"Sehra, actually it's really good. It also seems that it fits into the foods Trolls eat in their home village, s-"

"No." Sehra cut Gus off. "It's not good at all. Nothing I cook is good." Her voice was low and harsh, and she was irritated by the way they were pampering her cooking. She knew it was terrible, they were just trying to be nice, and it was very irritating.

"Dere be no need ta get mad." Nar'tuk retorted with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Then don't baby me." She hissed. Nar'tuk shoved the plate back into her hands, half eaten, and gave her a harsh look.

"If yah don't want ta hear wat I dink 'o yah food, den don't feed meh. Yah know I ain't da type ta just babeh yah an throw good words at yah." Nar'tuk hissed back.

"Sehra." Gus said, looking at her. "Are you okay?"

Sehra dropped her head, her thoughts racing, and her back stiff in irritation. Not wanting to sit in their stares, she stood and headed towards the mouth of the cave. None of them called to her, and she dived in and swam down and out of the cave. Everything had been irritating her recently, but she couldn't figure out why, which made her ever more irritated.

She didn't know what to think, and swam out to the edge of the sea floor which led down to the Abyssal Breach and sat. She wasn't that far from the cave, and knew that if any of them wanted to come after her it wouldn't take much.

Her mind raced around, as she stared at the white specks of unknown substance that drifted through the water. She cursed her luck, stuck in the bottom of the ocean, and she found herself thinking _if I wasn't here, I could find D'jakk_. Sehra bit her lip, and held her face in her hands. Tears bubbled in her eyes, but mixed with the water and she cried harder. She wanted to at least see D'jakk again, see his face, see the way he looked at her. She could tell, if she saw his eyes if they were over, and she needed that more than anything else.

Sehra let her mind wander through her thoughts freely, which was something she had been keeping herself from doing. As her mind wandered to her darkest parts, she squeezed her eyes shut, and tried to think of happy times. Thoughts swarmed to her, memories of the two of them together, and her heart ached in her chest. She needed someone to hold, and hold her back, and she ached for a hug.

Like magic, she was pulled back by slender arms, and held tight as she felt a chin rest on the top of her head, and squeeze her. For that long moment, she relaxed in those arms, letting her pain wash through her, out of her heart and squeeze from her eyes. Her breath, and the other's synchronized for just a moment, before she sobbed, clenching the rim of the sea soaked earth under her. It crumbled in her hands, and it seemed so symbolic to her.

When she finally took a look, she was somewhat surprised to find Solarai holding her tight, a sad, sympathetic look on her features. "I don't know what happened, but I know how you feel." She said, pulling her arms back to stroke at Sehra's hair. Sehra felt somewhat awkward under her touch, as the two never spoke much alone.

"You do?" Sehra stammered, wiping her face in habit, though she could not wipe tears away.

"I'm a good bit older than you," Solarai said, ruffling Sehra's hair playfully, "and I've seen my fair share of heart break." Solarai's eyes turned up, as though she were remembering lost lovers. "We Blood Elves find ourselves in many relationships throughout our lives, this is just one of many, dear."

"No!" Sehra barked, the sobs breaking her words into pitiful pieces, "I don't want to be with anyone else than him." She admitted aloud. Solarai grabbed Sehra's shoulders and held them firm in her hands.

"Listen, and hold your tears." Solarai said with a firm voice, a gentle command. "There will always be another one that will take your breath away, hush." She commanded when Sehra opened her mouth to speak. "The pain of today will be felt lesser than tomorrow, and if you spend your moments feeling that pain, or fighting to acknowledge it, you'll miss the next person that can hold your heart with gentler hands."

Sehra stared up at the woman, surprised by such insightful words contrasting her normally silent attitude. It seemed that some of the most amazing words could be said by those who can't seem to find words, and a smile slipped over Sehra's lips.

"My lover recently died." Solarai said suddenly. "Very recently, in fact, and I've done my crying. Do yours and head forward." Sehra blinked in awe at the words she had just heard, finding it difficult to believe that such a girl with full smiles could have gone through so much just recently. She wondered if anyone else she knew had felt a pain like that, and hid it as well as this girl did. "Look."

Solarai pulled the rim of her shirt up, revealing a fresh, long scar across her belly. She then gently grabbed Sehra's leg and made to pull up the pant leg. Sehra instantly recoiled, yanking herself away in shame of her scar, and herself, not wanting to see them. Solarai took firm hold of Sehra's leg this time, yanking the pant leg up against her will to reveal the deep craters of where she had been wounded. The dark red and pale fleshy colors made her turn her eyes away from it, as she felt disgusted to look at it.

"Are you done?" Sehra spat, grabbing her pants to yank it back down, but Solarai held firm, and gave her a hard look.

"The ones on your arms and face aren't as bad, and you can't hide the one on your cheek." Solarai said, taking hold of Sehra's chin, "but the scars on your leg are deep, and discolored."

"I'm aware of that." Sehra stammered.

"Whether he thinks you're still beautiful doesn't matter, I see an adorable face under those scars, and those scars show a deeper side of you that is alluring and attractive." Solarai said, now in a gentle tone, "and although he doesn't like your cooking, I love it, and want more."

Sehra's chest tightened with embarrassment and shame. She felt silly, letting this girl tell her her own thoughts of D'jakk as though she already knew. She would point fingers at Nar'tuk and Gus for sharing the information, but she had never spoke of how she felt about her scars to them, and they couldn't have heard that from D'jakk either, as he had no clue what happened to her face. Sehra was also shied by the way the black haired woman was speaking to her. Then again, she wasn't too surprised, as all of the people she had met seemed to have a deeper understanding of things, with the exclusion of Nar'tuk. He could explain his way around a Troll, and turn a debt of a thousand gold into one thousand gold in his pocket, but couldn't explain his way out of a box.

Sehra glanced down, trying to wrap her mind around her emotions, and pull something happy from deep within, but when Solarai saw her saddening expression, she let out an irritated grunt. Solarai's hands dashed to Sehra's sides, gently moving her fingers against Sehra's sensitive stomach. Sehra twitched, trying instantly to pull away from her grasp as she tickled her sides, and ran her fingers up her sides, Sehra's body rocking and arching to pull away as a laugh bubbled in her chest.

"S-stop!" Sehra cried, trying to shove Solarai's hands away. Her hands moved faster and harder against Sehra's skin and she squirmed violently against her touch as she whined in laughter. As Solarai wrestled her down, quickly straddling her and taking control of Sehra, Sehra whined and laughed as she fought harder to be free. Finally, she managed to squirm away from Solarai just as a wicked smile slipped her lips.

"I know the best of ticklish spots." She said, her voice threatening, and her lips tweaked in a grin. Sehra immediately tried to scurry away, but her face turned white and red as Solarai's eyes dashed between her legs.

Sehra gasped in confusion and thick embarrassment just before Solarai's fingers squirmed against her very inner most area of her thigh. Sehra screamed in laughter, as she had never known a spot like that could be so terrifyingly ticklish, and she fought harder to get away. Laughing was making her winded, and Sehra turned sharply to Solarai, grabbing her sides in attempt to tickle her back. Failing at getting some reaction from her sides, she bit back her embarrassment and shoved her hand against Solarai's inner thigh, violently squirming her fingers against her skin. Solarai reacted just as violently, laughter bursting from her lungs as she squirmed and fought to pull away, still trying to tickle Sehra.

Finally, Sehra stopped her hand, holding her other up and looking up at Solarai. "Truce?"

"Truce." Solarai wheezed as she collapsed against the sea floor next to Sehra. They stayed quiet as they tried to catch their breath, and Sehra stared up at the blue ocean. The water glistened with light dimly shining through, and fish were blots of black on the pale blue colors of the water. She stared in awe at it, and let out a sigh.

"It's so beautiful," she breathed. Solarai's head turned to her, and Sehra glanced at the deep haired girl.

"Then focus on the beautiful of that, and cast away your pain to be eaten by the depths." Solarai said, rolling to her side and smiling at Sehra. "Do what I did, let your tears fall until your eyes are dry, then wipe away the evidence and focus your mind on the beauty of the things around you, and the fun you're having." She placed her hand on Sehra's forearm and smiled wider. "Were in the bottom of the ocean, and though that may sound dismal, we get a free card to view this world at our leisure. Take advantage of this once in a life time chance."

Sehra smiled, staring up at the water, and let herself bubbled the emotions and pain in her chest, until she felt she would pop from the mass of it, and breathed it out. Calmly, slowly, just let it seep from her, and she let her eyes fall shut. When she opened her eyes, all she saw was the beauty of the ocean, she felt the wonders of the place pull at her instincts for adventures, and her heart fill with happiness at the thought of having her friends by her side, old and new. As she stared up at that ocean, she became and new Sehra, not the same one that cried in the night for D'jakk, as she had done not long ago, and once long ago while in the beautiful Outlands. She had passed up all the beauty, and fun of that wonderful land, missing a Troll that had done her wrong. She would not make the same mistake again.

She wouldn't wait for D'jakk, and she would no long for him, she would not spend all of her time feeling sad emotions. Instead, she would be happy. Someone who made her hurt like that, didn't deserve her attention.

…

The following morning Sehra was up before the rest of the bunch, and after collecting up various fish she had come back to the cave and was cooking the fresh fish over a small fire. She was putting all her effort into making food, and carefully turned each fish slowly when it was due time. When she finally finished the few fish, she set them out on different wooden plates, and set them out only to turn and find everyone had woken to the smell of her food.

"I'm sorry for yesterday." Sehra said with a grin, moving her hand towards the food. "Please eat this."

Solarai quickly hurried over to her and pulled her into a tight hug before grabbing up her plate. Nar'tuk, groggy, was handed a plate, while Gus and Tiozo grabbed their own. When she finally took a bite of her meal she was happy to taste the abundant flavors and the smooth, well cooked flavor. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the food, happy with herself for cooking so well.

Solarai was rather pleased with herself, having brought spirit to the sad eyed Sehra. She found it refreshing, seeing as from the moment Solarai had met the girl, she had that dark expression on her features. Now though, she was smiling, and the mood in the cave was bubbly and thick.

When Tiozo and Solarai found a moment alone, Solarai cast an accomplished smile at him. He gave her a dull look, and she grimaced. "Seems yah gat over yah hesitation, eh mon?" He asked.

"I just gave her a smile, is all." She said, boastfully. Tiozo leaned over, his breath washing over her neck.

"I wont be da losser in dis one." He hissed quietly. Solarai's happy expression dropped into that of a calculating one, and she cast him a sideways glance.

"Like it'll even work out for you, f-"

"Don't" He growled dangerously.

…

D'jakk approached the Night Elf, Thisalee Crow, whom had called for him, Ahra, and Callanna. The three of them had worked with the Night Elf not too long ago, dealing with Wormwing harpies, collecting eggs, and capturing Wormwings. Now it seems that the three of them were being sent to her, in Sethria's Roost, none the less. Callanna was pulling up the back of their small group, D'jakk leading, and Ahra not far behind. The Death Knight was skilled in keeping pace with the Troll, and because of that reason alone, they had traveled together in Northrend. Callanna on the other hand, followed behind Sehra, when she was present, and did so slowly, and D'jakk was mostly irritated that he had the slow paced Blood Elf following him. When the thought of Callanna passed his mind, his stomach dropped and he immediately regretted his own emotions. He couldn't be too hard on the girl.

"Ah, there you are." Thisalee called with a grin. "The Skylord relayed the message for me then."

Callanna reached them a few steps after D'jakk had stopped, and kneeled to catch her breath. D'jakk turned to her, and patted her back gently, feeling bad for walking so fast. "Yah okeh?" He asked. She gave a brisk nod, then stood as well as pushed his hand away. "Yah sure?"

"I'm fine." She spat, then glanced at him. D'jakk fought from thinning his eyes as he looked at the girl. Although he didn't particularly like the girl, he was still worried about her. He realized that he was only worried because he knew how Sehra would feel if she knew what was going on. He had learned that she cared for Callanna when they were in Northrend, and the thought made D'jakk's stomach hurt. He cast it away, and turned his attention back to Thisalee, the exchange with Callanna only lasting a few brief moments.

"What cha need?" He asked, watching the Night Elf's mischievous eyes.

"Well, this place is crawling with Dragonkin, so let's see if we can't thin the herd." The Night Elf said in perfect Orcish. It wasn't like him to feel irritation at others speaking his second tongue, but at least she wasn't speaking his mother tongue.

"Weren't you sent here to gather information?" Ahra asked with a laugh. She was oblivious to the darkness that loomed ahead, and D'jakk's eyes twitched.

"Of course, but information is gathered from dead bodies, so let's kick this shit into gear." Thisalee said, snapping her fist in her palm. "Thin the herd, then report back to me, I'll work on what I want you three to do next."

D'jakk gave a brisk nod, before his eyes fell on Callanna. He didn't want the Elf coming with him, and ever since he had spoke to her that night, he had been extremely protective of her. She, on the other hand, didn't seem to appreciate the protection as much, or him telling her what to do, so he spared himself the trouble, and headed towards the stable master.

Mount Hyjal was a large place, and sending his pet via stable masters was easier on him than walking the pet along with him. The tall Blood Elf man standing before the stables glanced at D'jakk and gave a warm, almost too warm, smile.

"Dropping off, or picking up? Then again, I don't see a pet with you, so what's it's name and species?" He asked while placing his hand on his hip.

"Thraze, boar." D'jakk said, watching the Blood Elf shift through papers. He presented D'jakk with a sheet of paper with Thraze's name, his own, and boar scribbled on it in his terrible, chicken scratch writing.

"Well, let me go and collect it." The Blood Elf said, then sighed. "Seems were getting an influx of spiders, and you would not believe how much I hate spiders. 'Corse, most of these pets are in the wrong area all together. With the confusion, and what's going on with the adventures in Vashj'ir, seems a lot of pets are becoming orphans of a sort."

"Watcha mean?" D'jakk asked, with a tilt of his head.

"All of the boats the Warchief sent out to Vashj'ir never returned. We thought it was the Alliance, taking our ships down, but their losing their ships too, by reports. Seems everyone is MIA." He said, shaking his hands in an exasperated fashion.

"MIA?" He repeated, not knowing what the Blood Elf was referring to.

"Missing In Action. Can't find any of them. The more ships we send out, the more people we lose. It's pointless. There is an extensive list of people that have headed out there." The Blood Elf said, then grimaced. "There are rumors that there is some sort of creature taking down the boats. Those waters are supposedly swarming in Naga. Even if anyone survived after their boat was destroyed, the Naga would quickly do off with them."

"Yah, dat dun't sound so good." D'jakk said, shaking his head, more things to worry about were presenting themselves to him, and he was becoming stressed. Here, he had Ahra and Callanna, and he had remembered, rather well, that Gus and Nar'tuk had headed to help the Horde take over the new island, Vashj'ir. D'jakk put his hand over his face, wondering for a moment if Sehra had gone there too. His stomach was overwhelmed with worry, but he quickly reasoned with himself. _Sehra probably be too strickin wit grief ta be up 'n runnin around_ D'jakk thought to himself. _She probably be in Silvermoon, yellin ta Naira 'bout how much she be hatin me. _

The Blood Elf turned and headed through the small gate of the stable, glancing around for D'jakk's boar, and D'jakk leaned against the small fence as he waited for his pet. Callanna and Ahra were talking to Thisalee while they waited for him, and as D'jakk breathed deep in relaxation, something moved in the corner of his eye. D'jakk's head snapped to the side as he looked to see a spider dash out of his view in a cluster of other pets. D'jakk hurried closer, scanning the various pets in the stables to try and get another glance of the red and black spider he swore he saw.

His breath quick in his chest, his mind flashed over the possibility that Sehra had gone to Vashj'ir, and he felt the blood drain from his face as he tried to find the spider, Zarakh. When his eyes landed on an orange spider, his heart calmed and his stomach repositioned itself where it belong, and his head dropped. He swore he had seen red and black, and although he let himself calm at the thought that he had been mistaken, he was still just as worried. He would have to look into it later.

"Here's your pet." The Blood Elf said, just before he felt Thraze run his tusks against D'jakk's leg. He glanced at the Blood Elf, nodding his head before patting the boar's head gently.

"Dank yah." D'jakk said, turning and heading towards Ahra and Callanna.

"Ready?" Ahra asked, but didn't wait for his response as she headed outwards towards the Dragonkin. D'jakk followed her quickly, but staying slow enough to allow Callanna to walk briskly. Ahra hurried towards the first Dragonkin, calling its attention to her, while Callanna stayed back, and begun preparing her shield for Ahra.

D'jakk clicked his tongue, a command to Thraze to attack as he shot at the creature. Dragonkin were stronger than most creatures, and much smarter to boot. The Dragonkin knew to block Ahra's attacks and to ignore Thraze, but couldn't also dodge D'jakk's attacks. He hurried forward, shooting another shot into the back of the Dragonkin. This turned its attention to him for a brief moment, allowing Ahra to swing her axe into the chest of the creature. With it badly wounded, she hacked at its throat, causing the head to fall clean from its shoulders. Without time to clean the Dragonkin of usable meat or weapons, they rounded on the next Dragonkin.

With that one down, D'jakk spotted a Dragonkin heading towards Callanna as Ahra, unknowing of the danger Callanna was in, headed towards another Dragonkin. D'jakk abandoned the Death Knight and hurried towards the Priest as he shot at it just before it's blade came down on Callanna. She managed to shield herself just in time, and the blade bounced against the glowing force as D'jakk's shot skimmed past the creature. The new gun's kick was harder than his last, and he had yet gotten used to it, often missing. Now was not the time to miss, and he clicked his tongue to call his pet.

When Thraze didn't immediately charge the Dragonkin, D'jakk glanced quickly to see that the small brained boar had followed Ahra instead, and irritation washed over him. He needed a new pet. He heard the clash of the blade hitting Callanna's shield again, and D'jakk shot again at the human like dragon just as he brought down his blade again. The shot tore through its arm, as his arm followed through with the slash and managed to breech Callanna's shield. The blade sliced against her arm, deep enough for it to bleed profusely, but not bad enough where she couldn't just heal it and move on. With more determination in him, he shot again, this time his aim true and the shot tearing through the side of its head.

It fell with a thud to the floor, and D'jakk hurried to Callanna's side as she held her hand over her bleeding arm. She seemed more upset about the cut than she normally would be, and pulled her blood stained had away to see an inch deep cut on her arm, the skin immediately swelling.

"Heal it." D'jakk commanded her, and as a sigh escaped her lips, her hand trailed over the cut, green strains of glowing light licking at her wound. D'jakk noticed the difference immediately, as the cut didn't immediately close and she dropped her hand. Still wide open, and bleeding as much as it was before, she dropped her head. "Do it again."

"It won't work." She responded, reaching in her pack and pulling forth cloth. She wiped her hand clean, before digging through her bag to produce bandages. She quickly got to work with covering the wound, her eyes low and focused on her cut.

"Is dat also a-"

"Yes. I think. I've sent a letter to my friend asking for information on it. Hopefully I'll know more soon." She said, her voice harsh and irritated. "Go find Ahra. I'll go back to the Night Elf."

D'jakk didn't protest much with the foul Blood Elf, and turned to head after Ahra. All around he could see Dragonkin, and only Dragonkin. His pet, and friend nowhere in the mess of creatures, and he hurried off to try to find them. He snuck past and around the Dragonkin, trying his best to remain unseen, but had to fight one here and there. He was

to quickly bring them down, and he finally spotted something other than these creatures near the side of the mountain, concealed partially by trees.

"Sehra." He breathed, as he spotted long red hair. The Blood Elf was knelt before his boar, and he could see that she was tending to his wounds. His eyes scanned her, and he spotted the bow and quiver on her back. "Sehra!" He barked this time, hurrying to her and taking hold of her shoulder. When the girl turned her attention to him, he immediately regretted rushing at her, and wished he would have waited to see her face. Her features were rounder, and happier than Sehra's ever happy face, and she was a good bit smaller than his Blood Elf. The girl gasped when she saw him, and turned her face away from his and down to his Boar. "Sorreh."

"No, it's okay." She stammered.

"Yah look like somebadeh I know." D'jakk said, through his own embarrassment and irritation. He was beyond tired of constantly worrying about the girl, and he hadn't seemed he'd yet gotten his emotions in order.

She turned her face back to him, and gave him a happy smile, and he felt his stomach flutter as he was reminded of Sehra's ever happy face. "Is this your pet?" She asked.

"Yah, he be mah idiot, Thraze." D'jakk responded, kneeling next to the Blood Elf and playfully grabbing his boar's tusk.

"I like him." She responded, comfortably. "My pet recently died, so I'm on scout for a new one."

"Realleh?" D'jakk asked, glancing at the girl. "What cha used ta have?"

"I used to have a white Owl, her name was Atal." The girl said with a grin and a nod of her head. Her eyes smiled along with her lips when she looked at him. There seemed to be too many similarities between this girl, and his girl.

"Yah know dat be devoted in Zandali." He said, watching her intently.

"Yeah, that's why I named her that." The girl said, pushing her hair out of her eyes and blushing. "I was going to name her Atal'ai, but that's the name of some, not so good Trolls, so I went with Atal. And ia means ones, not one."

"Yah know a good bit 'o Zandali." D'jakk stated, but his voice showed his words were more of a question.

"I want to learn it. The language and your people's culture is truly fascinating. I know a few key phrases, but nothing worth while. I've been trying to find a Troll to teach me, but everyone's so busy recently._ I wonder why_." She said, sarcastically while flicking her wrist.

"Yah hit da nail on da head dere, I'd offer but I got so much goin on dat it'd been impossible for meh ta focus on dat." D'jakk laughed, his words more politeness than anything else.

"You called me Sehra-" She said suddenly. "My name is Aera, and I think I might know this Sehra your talking about." D'jakk's attention and head turned to her so sharply, that he could had broken his neck. "Smidgen taller than me, red hair, similar appearance?"

"Yah, dat be her." D'jakk said, cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm friends with her friend, Naira." Aera said, "and man, that girl…"

"Naira…" D'jakk sighed, "dat girl indeed."

"Yeah, I've met Sehra through her, and man that girl was timid. This was a long time ago though, I haven't seen here in a long time." Aera said, stretching her arms out. "She was really shy, kinda had black and white, boxy thinking."

"Yah, dat's da same Sehra we be takin bout." D'jakk sighed again. Aera laughed and patted his arm.

"So, I'm assuming you're her… bed mate?" She asked playfully.

"Used ta be." D'jakk responded truthfully.

"Mmm, what happened?" Aera said, taking a seat on the dry, black dirt.

"Was getting tired o her, den I went off ta take back da Echo Isles, forgot ta tell her, mind yah, and when I got back, she was gone." D'jakk said, scratching Thraze's head.

"Yeah, that'll piss a girl off." She said truthfully. "So, spent too much time around each other, and got sick of each other. That'll pass, the next time you see her your gonna go right back into 'I love her' mode."

"I'm not too sure bout dat." D'jakk said, honestly. "I dun't want ta be wit her no more."

"Then why did you rush at me? That big old, happy grin plastered on your lips, your eyes bright as ever, and now your lips are relaxed, and your eyes are dull? Trust me, Troll. This happens to the best of couples, you get sick of each other if you spend too much time near each other. Just give it some time, and when you see her again you're going to want to smash your head against a wall for not realizing it sooner." Aera laughed, standing suddenly and stretching her arms out. "Don't close your heart yet, or you'll really regret it. Also, let's hope she hasn't closed her heart to you." She leaned towards him and kissed her fingers before blowing the kiss to him, waving, and heading away. D'jakk stayed in his spot, staring at his boar as he took time to think it over. It had been months since he left Un'goro the first time, and months since he arrived here in Hyjal. Added up, that was quite a while, had Sehra closed her heart to him?

_Whadda I care_? He asked himself silently. _Da Elfie be wrong, Sehra ain't no special ding ta me no more. _This time, his thoughts were honest. He was genuinely worried about the Blood Elf he once held close to his heart, but the love had faded. He wanted her well being, and he wanted to see her again only to confirm that she was doing well, but even the thought of taking her to his bed seemed drab and boring.

Standing, he snapped his fingers, telling Thraze to follow, and headed out to find Ahra and return to Callanna. He would see to the Priest until he could get her back to Gus's or Sehra's side, then go his own way, because now, his mind was beginning to focus on which girl he wanted to make want him. That bachelor thrill picking up in him, as he felt young again.


End file.
